Love Me as I Am
by DesperateDreams
Summary: What if fate brought you to the people you never seen a long time ago and to make it worst, the one person you never knew is a part of your life. Can that person love you as who you are? TROYELLA
1. Summary

**Hey fellow readers! I have another story that is in the making. Since I'm not much going to be occupied in a matter of days and hopefully, the end of school year is coming in a week or two, I decided to make another one to occupy me enough - together with Happily Never After. So here's the summary for my new story. ******

_Summary:_

Summer's approaching in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Every family in the town is all going on a vacation, but not for a certain girl – Gabriella Montez. She's all alone, no family, friends or relatives living with or near her. She used to have friends that stay by her side but not anymore. Since her parents died, all of her friends vanished. Their relatives blamed her for everything. 

After summer, she needs to go to school. Finish up college for it is the only dream her parents wanted for her. Her parents left money entitled to her but not enough to finish up college. All she can do for the rest of summer is to find a job, a decent job.

She tried to find a job. No one accepted her even if she's hardworking and dedicate enough to the job that is given to her. Thinking of where she will get a job, she remembered that her godparents live in Albuquerque. She went to their house, hoping they still lives on the same place she used to go when she was little.

_**Gabriella knocked on the door two times until someone answered the door.**_

"_**Excuse me; are Jack and Lucille Bolton lives here?" She asked full of hope.**_

_**The man looked at her, "I'm Jack Bolton. Who are you?"**_

"_**I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez, your goddaughter." She replied**_

She thought living and working for her godparents is a good thing that she can handle for a long time. Sure her godparents treated her nicely aside from their son, Troy Bolton.

"_**Hey Gabriella!" Troy shouted from the living room.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Can you get me a glass of water with ice?" he said nicely.**_

"_**Yes, sir" she followed his command with no hesitations.**_

_**She came back with the glass of water with ice on her hands. "Here's you water, sir."**_

_**He gets the glass from her hands and takes a sip. "It's not cold! I told you to put ice but there are no ices!" He yelled angrily.**_

"_**I-I'm sorry. I'll get you another one." She said scared on him.**_

"_**No, it's okay. I'm not thirsty anymore." With that he spilled the water on Gabriella's head.**_

Not everything is perfect. You need to work hard for it to be perfect. But how will Gabriella do it? She hides away from her past to conquer the entire problem she's facing by not bringing up her past with her. She used to be the strong one but what if one threat scare her and it involves her past?

_**Opening her locker, she noticed a folded paper on top of one of her favorite books.**_

_**I know everything from your past. I know every little thing about you, Gabriella Montez. I'm always watching you.**_

_She wanted to be just a normal girl. Forget all of the past and live the present. But how can she do that if someone tries to scare her and send her threatening letters and e-mails. She's in danger and she needs someone to save her. But what if that one person she love can't save her and can't love her as whom she is. Can she survive every problem and threats in her life?_

_**Starring:**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as **_Gabriella Montez

_**Zac Efron as **_Troy Bolton

_**Ashley Tisdale as **_Sharpay Evans

_**Lucas Grabeel as **_Ryan Evans

_**Monique Coleman as **_Taylor McKessie

_**Corbin Bleu as **_Chad Danforth

& the other member of the Wildcats 

in

Love Me as I Am

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**So what do you think? Should I start making this story or not?**


	2. Gabriella Montez

A hot sunny day covers Albuquerque. Summer's finally here and every families are out to the beach to relax and ease the heat away. As everybody gets out of their house to head to the beach, one girl stayed behind alone in their house. She watched from afar as teenagers like her went out with their family. She's jealous, you can tell that.

Gabriella Montez looks out through the window to see her neighbors go into their cars and drove off to the beach. Her parents died two months ago, leaving her with the house. Her parents had saved some money for her but it's not enough for her to pay for her tuition. In over a month, she'll be in college and she needed a job to pay for her bills.

Leaving the house, she locked the door and out to find a job. Although she's not in a happy mood, she needs to find a job to support herself. It's not going to be good but she needs to try. Like what they say, "Try and try, until you succeed." For now, all Gabriella can think is about job, job and job.

-- 

For the 13th time on that day, Gabriella had no luck in finding a job. It's now 3 in the afternoon and she hadn't eaten lunch. Exhausted enough, she decided to go home and continued searching a job tomorrow.

While she was walking, she remembered that her godparents live in Albuquerque, ten blocks away from their house. She decided to go to them for luck and maybe she can have a job to them. Walking further, she arrived at her godparents' house. She knocked two times until someone opened the door.

"Excuse me; are Jack and Lucille Bolton lives here?" Gabriella asked nicely.

The man looked at him, "I'm Jack Bolton. Who are you?"

"I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez, daughter of Julio and Carla Montez." She replied lending her right hand for a hand shake.

Jack looked at her again to take in her features. "You're Gabriella. I and Lucille's goddaughter?" Gabriella nodded. "Wow! You've grown, aren't you? Come on in." He opens widely the door for her to come in.

Lucille came walking to the living room. Jack made Gabriella sit down.

"Hun, you remember Gabriella?" Jack asked motioning his hand over to Gabriella. 

Lucille looks intently to Gabriella before she spoke up. "Gabriella Montez? Julio and Carla's daughter? What are you doing here?" she asked walking up to her to give her a hug.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering if I can… umm… get a job here?" She asked nervously.

"Why? What happened? Where are your parents?" Lucille asked concerned.

Gabriella looked down as she mentioned about her parents and started to tear up.

Jack and Lucille kneeled in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella sobbed as she spoke up, "T-they died two m-months ago."

Lucille hugged her whilst Jack rubbed her back. "Sweetie, don't cry. I know for sure they don't want to see you crying right now. Its summer and you should be having fun."

Composing herself up, she sniffed a little before speaking up again, "I can't. I need to work or else I'm not going to finish up college."

"Tell you what. You can stay here until you finish college. We'll pay for your tuition and other stuffs you needed. Lucille and I will work on that." Jack offered.

"Yeah, sweetie. But if you really need a job, feel free to work here in the house. Besides, I don't think one person can't hurt helping me in the house sometimes. What do you think?"

Gabriella made a small smile, "Thank you very much. I promise you can count on me." She hugged the both of them.

"I should be going now. I need to pack some stuff back home and I'm still not finished." Gabriella said heading towards the door.

Jack looked at his wristwatch, "It's just 4:30 pm. Maybe you can move in here tonight. Grab some of your stuffs and tomorrow we'll get it. I'm sure our son won't mind."

She mad a small laugh and waved goodbye.

-- 

One hour later, Gabriella arrived at the Bolton resident. As always, she knocks on the door two times. The door opened and this time it's not Jack or Lucille who opened the door.

"Mom! There's a stranger at the door!" Troy yelled and he looked intently at Gabriella. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gabriella." She replied lending her right hand for a shake.

Troy just looks at her hand and walks back to the couch slamming the door. She took back her hand and drops it to her side. Lucille came rushing to the door to see it's closed and opens it again.

"Gabriella! Come in. I'll show you to your room." Lucille led her up the stairs to her room. Gabriella can feel that someone is glaring at her.

Following Lucille to her room, she asked her. "Is the guy downstairs your son?"

"Yeah. He's Troy. Remember him? You two used to play when you were little."

She only nodded trying to think of Troy when they were little.

Lucille had opened the door for Gabriella's room and she noticed that her mind is out somewhere. She snapped her fingers in front of her but no response.

"Gabriella! Are you still listening to me?" Lucille asked shaking Gabriella lightly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Spaced out"

Lucille nodded her head and walked inside the room. "Here is your room. The bathroom is at the end on the left; our room is 2 doors away from here and the room across is Troy's room."

"Okay. Thanks."

Lucille walked out the room closing the door. Gabriella stayed in the room and unpacks her things. She brought all the necessary things she needed. From clothes to make-up and her gadgets.

Laying down on the bed, thoughts runs through her head. She finally had some people she can call a family for now. She's contented enough just to stay in a house where people are always around and have no problems to worry. Or she thought so…

-- 

**A/N: Here's the 1****st**** chapter. So what do you think? Isn't Troy rude enough to her at first? If you have suggestions for the upcoming chapters, feel free to write it on your reviews. Have a nice day… or night. ******

**- ashli15 -**


	3. Try to realize

Gabriella fell asleep on her bed and didn't expect that it's already 7 in the evening

Gabriella fell asleep on her bed and didn't expect that it's already 7 in the evening. She made her way down the stair and into the kitchen to see the Bolton's already seated on the chairs around the table.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep after I finished unpacking my things." She apologized hanging her head down.

"It's okay. We know that you're tired from all of the job hunting you did earlier this day." Jack replied

She sits next to Lucille and she can tell that Troy is giving her a deadly look. She ignores it and started to eat her food. They ate in silence. Every minute, Troy will look at Gabriella with a deadly glare and looks back at his food.

Lucille broke the silence. "So Gabriella, do you need help tomorrow for packing up some things back in your old house?"

"No, Aunt Lucille. It's fine. I can manage by myself, besides, I'm already finished. Tomorrow, I'm just going to charity to give it to the orphans that needed it more."

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned. He looks at Troy, "I'm sure Troy won't mind helping you."

She looks at him and he replied with a 'don't you dare agree' look at her before she answers.

"It's fine. It's only two boxes and it will perfectly fit on my car. So I don't need any help." She replied with a smile, hiding the scared look she has.

"If you insist. By the way, is the car outside belongs to you?" he asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, it's mine."

"It must cost you a fortune. By the looks of your car, it's almost half a million. I guess. And what model is it?"

"Oh. It is a Porsche Carrera GT. The black one. And it's nearly half a million dollar but its all worth it."

The adults and Gabriella chatted, leaving out Troy in every discussion they had. He quietly left and goes to his room, slamming the door loudly. He's getting furious by the minute. He shouldn't be feeling this way. He should have forgotten all the things that are bothering him for the past 14 years, but he can't seem to do it. 

* * *

Staying in his room for more than an hour, someone knocks on his bedroom door.

"Troy, can you go downstairs? We need to talk." Jack said on the other side of the door.

Groaning, Troy got up from his bed and made his way down the stairs to meet by his angry but calm dad.

"What's up, dad?" Troy said coolly.

"Don't 'what's up' me. Sit down and I'll tell you what's up."

Troy obeyed his father and sits on the opposite side of his father.

"Troy, I noticed the way you look at Gabriella earlier when we were having dinner. Do you have any problems?" He asked calmly.

"Dad, it's my problem. No need to interfere."

"Why? You're mad because we decided that Gabriella should stay here? She's having a problem, Troy. If you're still mad at her, please, can you just forget it? She doesn't need anymore of it." He requested nicely.

"Why, dad? Do you think I can forget the past? Do you think that if she stays here forever, I can forget all the pain I bear for the past 14 years? Dad, it's not freaking easy!" Troy retorted. He's starting to get his anger out on his dad.

He scoffed, "Troy, there's more to life than being such a self-centered person with one problem. If you think you are the only one who's having a problem here, fine. Don't come to me or to your mother for help if you can't face it by yourself. At least Gabriella knows how to ask for help to other people."

"Oh, so you're comparing me to Gabriella? Dad, I'm your son! She's not even my sister or you daughter for Pete's sake! Why are you comparing me to her? She and I are different person who have different identities." Troy replied standing up.

"I'm not comparing you to her, Troy. I'm just saying the truth. Even your mother wants you to realize how important is to ask for help when you have a problem."

"Guess what, dad? Stop dreaming that I will change. Accept me as I am and mind your own business and everybody in this house will be happy." Troy stated and started to walk up the stairs.

"Troy Bolton! Get back down here! I'm not finished talking to you!" Jack yelled. He sure is not a good person to control his temper.

Troy stopped at the middle of the stairs and sighed. "Can you just drop it? I need to go to sleep because my friends will be flying in tomorrow and I need to get up early before they come crashing here in our house. Okay?" he said and walks away again. Little did they know, Gabriella was listening upstairs and she heard the whole conversation. She's now aware why Troy gave her a look when she arrived in the house earlier that day.

How can she be so stupid that she didn't even realize it? She's been in the house for 5 hours and within that time, she never recalled anything from her past. All she can remember is that she knew that she have a best friend before they move away to New York when she was little. 

Lying down on her bed, she settled herself comfortably and started to think of what had happened in her past before they move. Falling into a deep slumber, she wishes that she will have a dream that night to know what's in her past that she can't remember.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. I wanted to make a little way for the upcoming chapters that will surely going to have drama, suspense and revelation. So… What is Troy telling about that he's mad at Gabriella for 14 years? And why does Gabriella can't remember anything from her past? The first question will be answered on the next chapter and the second one will be on the upcoming chapters. R&R!!**

**- ashli15 -**


	4. A secret revealed

Everything seems blurry to Gabriella

Everything seems blurry to Gabriella. Last night, she slept thinking about her past which she isn't clearly sure if Troy and her best friend is the same person. She tried her best to remember everything but only little memories she and that person shared are the only things she can remember.

She got up from bed lazily and went to the bathroom to take a bath. She'll be going to the orphanage today to give the unusable stuffs in the old house she used to live in before her parents died.

Instinct strike suddenly to Gabriella and she thinks to herself that her day will be not good. A bad thing will surely happen that she will never expect.

The house is silent when Gabriella went downstairs. She can hear a sound coming from the kitchen which she isn't sure if there is a person there. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Troy washing the dishes. She quickly turned around and walked outside the house. Avoiding any 'war', she drove off to the orphanage without eating breakfast.

Time passed fast at the Bolton's house. Troy's friend arrived just after he had lunched. He never saw Gabriella that morning, so he assumed that she left without letting him see her. After all, he didn't want to see her until that time.

_Where is that girl? _He asked himself. He wanted to see her. He wanted to talk to her and asked her how she had been but he hated… no, he _just need _to hate her. The door opened making Troy break his trance. The people in living room look at the person who opened the door.

Gabriella looked at the people sitting around on the living room and said "Hi" shyly before making her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Troy looked at her not angrily but he looked at her normally when she headed to the kitchen.

"Troy, who's the girl?" a blonde asked.

Troy looked at the person and replied, "She's Gabriella"

The five people (Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan) in the room gasped and their jaws dropped when he said the name Gabriella.

"You mean, she's your—" Troy cut off Chad.

"Yes, Chad. She's the one I'm talking about who left 14 years ago." Troy replied tiredly.

"How come she's here?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that my parents agreed that she live with us"

"When did she move here with your family?" Zeke asked looking at him questionably.

"Yesterday." He replied plainly.

"Aren't you going to talk to her since she lives here now." Sharpay asked with a shrug

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I saw her. And she probably doesn't remember me." He said sadly knowing she'll not recognize him after long years which seem like an eternity.

"Dude, you need to talk to her. Ask her questions and maybe she can remember you afterwards." Chad suggested.

"How am I supposed to do that? Chad, she's freaking left 14 years and you think she'll remember everything about me and the promise she made with small talks?!" Troy yelled. Little did they know, Gabriella heard everything since the part were Zeke asked Troy.

Now, Gabriella knows why Troy gave her a bad attitude last night. She now remembers about him. Still, she can't remember about the promise he had mentioned.

Running upstairs, she slammed the door to her bedroom. Troy's friends run upstairs to see what happened to Gabriella. Troy didn't even care what will happen to her. He's so mad that he can't face her.

The five people knocked on Gabriella's room door and opened it quietly when she didn't reply to their knocks. Looking at the girl laying on the bed, they knew that she heard what Troy said that's why she had ran up to her room.

The two girls sat down on the bed trying to sooth her. They don't know her that well but they are trying to talk to her, maybe get to know her a little.

"Hey." Taylor spoke up as she and Sharpay rubs Gabriella's back.

"Listen," Sharpay started. "We all know that you heard everything we talked about downstairs and we're sorry that you need to hear all of that." She apologized on behalf of the group.

Gabriella turned to them and smiled sadly. "You don't need to apologize. Besides, if I haven't heard what he had said, I won't have to think why he's mad at me when I came here yesterday."

"But really, we are truly sorry." Taylor said

"It's okay. I forgive all of you. No need to apologize." Ryan opened his mouth but got cut off by Gabriella. "One word about apologizing, I'm going to kick all of you out of my room, understand?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

They all nodded their heads in understanding causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? You look like a fool" Chad said

"Is it bad to laugh, huh? What's your name?" she asked at the same time leaning her body forward.

"It's not bad but laughing for no reason makes you look like an idiot. And my name is Chad and these are Zeke" he said pointing to his left. "This guy with a hat is Ryan" he turning to his right. "And these beautiful ladies beside you are Taylor and Sharpay whose hand is behind you."

"Nice to meet all of you" she said smiling to them.

Ryan looked at his wristwatch and it said 3:45. "Um... Your name is Gabriella, right?" She nodded her head in response. "I'm sorry but I need to go now. I have some errands to do. I want to stay here but I can't. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow at the mall, if it's okay with you?" he asked hoping that she'll go with him tomorrow.

"Sure, I love too. I need to buy a guitar since I lost mine 6 months ago."

"Okay then. Meet you there at 2 in the afternoon, okay?"

"Okay."

"You guys need some lift?" he asked before walking out of the room.

Zeke turned and said, "Me. I need to go home and finish packing."

"Okay then."

The two boys left the room and the four people talked a little before Taylor, Chad and Sharpay decided to leave.

Gabriella made new friends. She discovered something from her past. But there is one thing that she can't put a finger on, the promise Troy had mentioned earlier. A promise she will discover soon enough.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. Whew! Gabriella now knows that Troy is a part of her past. What do you guys think, make Gabriella asked Troy what's the promise is about or make Troy the one tell Gabriella about the promise? R&R…**


	5. Questions and love?

Sitting on the couch problematic, Troy breathed deeply thinking of the events earlier. His friends didn't say anything to him when they left the house. Instead, they just walked out of the house giving him different looks. He knew he made a bad act but anger take its toll on him when Chad insisted him to talk to Gabriella.

Sighing loudly, he stands up and made his way to the kitchen to prepare for supper. It's 7 pm and his parents will be back soon. Up to now, he's still feeling guilty by the action he did earlier that day and he knew that Gabriella will avoid him with all her might. But… will she avoid him?

Troy's mind is flying somewhere with thoughts of Gabriella. Is he falling for her? But he can't fall for her, right? She's just a friend and he hated her since she came to their house. And probably, she will never notice it.

He sat on the chair after preparing the dinner. He didn't notice his parents came home. He had a sad expression on his face while he was eating. His father looked at him thinking of what problem his son had while his mother looked at him sadly. She can tell that there is a problem and it concerns Gabriella.

Lucille broke the silence in the dining room.

"Troy, where's Gabriella?" Lucille asked her son.

"She's up in her room. She's been there since 5 this afternoon." He replied in a low voice.

Lucille stands up from her sit and said, "Excuse me for a while."

Jack nodded his head towards his wife. He turned to Troy and looked at Troy who continues to eat sadly.

­In Gabriella's room

Lucille knocked on the slight open door and saw Gabriella lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Can I come in?" she asked opening the door.

Gabriella turned to her and nodded her head. She looked up again hugging her pillow.

Lucille sat down on the bed and rubbed Gabriella's arm. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just… thinking about stuffs." She replied with a sigh.

"Care to tell your auntie?" she asked with a smile which made Gabriella smile on her own.

"I just miss my parents. I know that I should move on because it happened 2 months but I can't forget them." She sighed. "The worst part is… Troy seems to hate me much day by day."

Lucille holds on Gabriella's left hand. "Hey. I don't know what's the matter between you and Troy is, just forget it. He's just hurt… you know, after what had happened in the past. He'll just forget it before you know it. And for the concern of you missing your parents, would you like to their grave tomorrow? I and your uncle will come with you."

"Can we go on another day? I'm going to the mall tomorrow to meet up with a friend."

"Okay. Just tell me when you want to go, okay?" she replied kissing Gabriella's forehead.

Lucille stands up and walks towards the door. She stopped and turns around. "Aren't you going downstairs to eat dinner?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry."

Lucille turned around on her heels and closed the door before walking downstairs to the dining room.

--

Jack noticed his wife's presence when she sat down on her chair.

"Have you talked to her?" Jack asked his wife.

"Yes. I'll just tell it to you later. It's a private matter and I think we should think about it more clearly before making decisions." She replied before taking a bite on her food. Jack answered a 'yes' finishing up his dinner.

Troy heard what his mother said and he started to think of what the problem is. He seems to not like what his parents will be talking later. _What if they're going to kick Gabriella out of the house? That's impossible. They love her like a daughter. There is no way they'll do that. _The most shocking question crossed his mind which made his eyes widened just thinking of it. _What if something happened to her parents? _Little did he know, that's what Gabriella's problem is about. He's just too caught up hating her that he didn't notice the sadness in her eyes. The incomplete feeling of not having a parent beside you when you're growing up.

--

Troy made his way upstairs. He didn't go straight to his room; instead he went to Gabriella's room. He opened the door slowly and peaks in. He saw her lying on the bed, the light from her bedside lamp shining over her face. Her eyes are closed and she's still hugging the pillow from earlier.

He walks in the room and stands beside her bed. All the hate he's feeling is gone when he saw Gabriella's peaceful figure sleeping. Even though he's feeling guilty on what he did to her yesterday, he can't shook of the feeling that he's falling for her by that moment. He wanted to love her, forget the past and move on with the present time. But how will he do that if his past is keeps on coming onto him? Is there a possible way for him to forget it?

Breathing deeply, Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead then her lips. He stayed on the position for 2 seconds just cherishing the soft lips that's touching his own. Standing up straight, Troy made a small smile before whispering, "I think I'm starting to fall for you, Gabriella."

--

**A/N: I'm sorry if I took so long updating this story. I had been busy last week. Sleeping late every night and waking up early to go to school for the practice and such. To tell all of you, I only slept four and a half hours last Friday. I need to wake up at 8 just to finish the presentation I had showed on our graduation last Saturday. But all of that was worth it because now that I'm graduated from high school, I can enjoy the rest of my summer. ******

**-ashli15**

**P.S.: Happily Never After might take a while before I updated it. Or I might delete it because it didn't go with the storyline I had on my mind. There's a mix-up on the story, I must say. There's a little bit of possibility that I might continue the storyline.**


	6. Affection

Hey readers

**Hey readers! I know some of you are getting confused by the story on why Troy's mad at Gabriella and what's on their past, right? Well… revelations from the past will be up on the later chapters. For now, I like to play first with the story and when I'm satisfied with the whole thing going on then, I'll reveal the past little by little. And lastly, I might not stick to the summary of this story because it doesn't fit to the whole storyline I'm getting to picture to this story. AND I might start a new story. It's not a Troyella or Zanessa. Its characters are not "High School Musical" related. I'm not going to post it until I'm finish writing it. I'm in the middle of writing that story and this story "Love Me as I Am". So… that's all the update I had to give to all of you.**

_Back to the story now…_

**--**

A warm, sunny Wednesday morning woke up the people of Albuquerque. Ray of sunshine lights up the room of Gabriella making her squint her eyes from the light. She stretched her arms and sat up slowly on her bed. Smiling to herself, she had a wonderful dream last night. A dream she cannot forget. Someone kissed her and she doesn't know who it was. It's blurry and she can only picture a little of the appearance of the person but she still no have idea who it was.

Across the hall, in Troy's room, he is laying on his bed yawning. He barely got any sleep last night thinking of Gabriella's soft lips. Every time he tried to close his eyes, her image pops up on his mind. Man, he really is starting to fall in love.

Glancing at his alarm clock that said 9:45, Troy sat up on his bed still tired but managed to wake up. Hearing noises on Gabriella's room, he got out of bed and walks towards the door only on boxers. As he opened the door, Gabriella got out of her room wearing a black skinny jean, ballet flats and a white off-shoulder top.

"Good morning" Troy greeted making Gabriella jump a little.

Turning around, Gabriella can't take her eyes off of Troy's body. His biceps, 6-pack abs, sexy body makes her go crazy.

It took Gabriella more than 20 seconds – no, make that 50 seconds until she composed herself again.

"Um… good morning" she replied a little nervous by the view in front of her.

"You look good today. Where are you going?" Troy asked, walking towards her.

"I… um… uh… I'm… uh… m-meeting with a friend." She stuttered as Troy got dangerously close to her.

Troy chuckled as he saw the nervousness in Gabriella. "Don't be nervous. It's just me and I'm not going to hurt you or anything." He said as he cornered her onto the wall.

Putting his left hand on the wall to support his self, Troy inched his face to her ear. Gabriella turned her head to her left to avoid his face touching hers. Troy chuckled again making Gabriella shiver.

"You know Gabriella, I really like you." He said as he rubs her left arm with his right hand. "I really _really _like you"

Gabriella, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do. She loves the feeling but at the back of her mind she doesn't like it. He's supposed to hate her and so do her. She looked at his eyes and saw something she can't explain. The natural bluish color on his eyes got lighter than what his eye color is.

As Troy inched his face closer to Gabriella, she tried to back away as humanly possible as she can even though she's cornered onto the wall. Having Troy's face dangerously closed to her is the last thing Gabriella had on her list. Without any second thought, she ran off the house before Troy could do anything to her.

Troy smiled to himself then frowned immediately when Gabriella ran off away from the time he will be able to kiss her again. He enters his room once again and falls on the bed to sleep again. Knowing his parent, they'll not be back until 4 in the afternoon. And apparently, he has nothing to do and Gabriella's gone so there is no one he can bother.

**With Gabriella…**

She's driving herself to the mall where she will meet up with Ryan. Her elbow is resting on the window on her left to support her head that is resting on her hand. Thoughts of earlier flooded on her mind as Troy's last words keeps on repeating like an old record playing on her mind.

_I really __really__ like you._

This keeps on repeating on Gabriella's mind. _Did he mean what he said earlier that he liked me? _She thought as she sighed. _He can't be, right? He's mad at me and maybe he's just playing so that he can trick me that he really likes me. _She asked herself and thinking of everything that is happening then she came to think about her dream.

Stepping on the brake furiously, Gabriella's eyes widen on the thought of Troy kissing her. Not caring on the constant horns of car behind her, Gabriella's breathe caught up on her lungs on the image of him and her kissing.

_Oh my God! What if he's the one who kissed me last night? What if it's not a dream? No, no, NO!! _Gabriella screamed on her mind. Thinking of it makes her shiver in disgust. They surely hate each other right now. Or does he still hate her?

Gabriella jumps a little when she heard a loud horn honking behind her making her break away from her trance. She steps on the gas and drove away from the traffic she had done. Breathing deeply, the image of her and Troy kissing is still on her mind. Every ten seconds, it will appear on her mind like a ghost that's hunting her.

--

Arriving at the mall's parking lot, Gabriella got out off the car and clicks on the alarm attached on the keys. She had text-ed Ryan saying that she'll be waiting for him before lunch because of the change of plans. Okay… so basically not change of plans. But what she can do? The guy in the house is annoying. At first, he's mad at her and earlier he's all over her. What's the matter with him!

As Gabriella entered the mall, she went straight to a fast-food chain and lined up to the counter to buy her something to eat because she hadn't eaten breakfast. She waited for a couple of minutes before Ryan arrived with a girl. Gabriella waved to them.

"Hey, you arrived early" Ryan said taking a seat opposite her. "By the way, this is Julie, my girlfriend." He introduced his girlfriend to Gabriella as she sat down.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella." Gabriella said nicely as she stuck out her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, too. Are you friends with Ryan?" Julie asked as she shakes hand with Gabriella.

"Not really. We just met up yesterday and he's friend with my long time 'forgotten' best friend" she replied using air quotation.

Julie's mouth formed into an "O".

Back at the Bolton's house

Troy is still sleeping on his bed. It took him 20-minutes to fall asleep again because of a certain _someone _he kept on thinking about. Boy, he truly is getting love struck minute-by-minute. This certain _someone _had a HUGE effect on him; he kept on thinking about her every millisecond of his life.

Back at the mall

Gabriella, Ryan and his girlfriend, Julie had finished eating lunch and they are now shopping. They are currently on a musical instrument store looking for a guitar. Julie, although not fond of using musical instruments, helped on looking for a perfect guitar for Gabriella.

Choosing from acoustic guitar to electric guitar, Gabriella found a 2001 Gibson Les Paul Special Black electric guitar. Looking at the price tag, Gabriella gasped at the price. For an electric guitar, the price is cheap and very affordable. She quickly walked to the counter and paid for the guitar and she bought a pick for better sound when strummed.

The three walked out of the store as soon as Gabriella paid for the guitar.

"How much does that guitar cost?" Julie asked pointing at the guitar on Gabriella's hand.

"About 450 dollars" Gabriella replied.

"I see. Do you know a couple of songs to play?" she asked again forgetting about Ryan that is behind them.

"Yes, I do know a couple of songs. I even composed a couple of songs before my other guitar got stolen" she said as they reached the parking lot.

"Cool. Can I listen to you play if you have time?" she asked hoping

"Sure. I'll just ring you since I've gotten your number earlier. I better get going and by the way, I think you're boyfriend," she looked at Ryan "is a little mad because we left him alone." She smiled as Julie looked at her boyfriend.

Julie smiled, "I guess you're right. I'll see you again, Gabriella. Nice meeting you again."

"You too, Julie." She replied getting in on her car.

--

Parking on the driveway, Gabriella noticed the car owned by Troy's parent. _They're early. That's odd _she said to herself as she got out of the car and grabbed her guitar. As soon as she opened the door, she walked to the kitchen to see her godparents talking.

"Gabriella, you're here now. Take a seat." Lucille said

She leaned the guitar case on the side of the kitchen counter and took a seat. She looked at her godparents confused.

"Gabriella, we need to tell you something" Jack started. Gabriella started to grow nervous.

--

**A/N: What'd yah think her godparents' going tell her? And is Troy starting to have feelings for Gabriella? The picture for the guitar is on my profile.**

**- ashli15 -**


	7. Truth

2:30 p.m.

Troy awoke because of the sounds coming from downstairs. Recognizing the voices, he knew it was his parents. He got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a bath. Entering the bathroom, Troy didn't hear another sound of the door opening downstairs.

Downstairs

Gabriella is sitting on the kitchen chair, waiting for her godparents' news. She looked nervous and she doesn't know what will happen in the next two minutes.

"We have good news for you" Jack said with a smile.

Gabriella sighed with relief. She thought she's going to be kicked out of their house and will be living on the street or on an orphanage.

"Jack and I went to U of A earlier and enrolled you in." Lucille said. "But we have a little problem" she said making a gap between her index and thumb.

"What's the problem?" Gabriella asked

"You need to go down there for an interview and to sign some of your reports of transfer."

Outside the kitchen, Troy heard half of the conversation. He smiled to himself as he heard the school's name "U of A". The same school he's going on couple of months starting that day.

"We were thinking that maybe Troy can—" before Lucille can finish her sentence, Troy entered the kitchen.

"Someone said my name?" he asked coolly, hiding the fact that he heard the conversation.

"Good, you're here too." Gabriella muttered.

"Troy, your mother and I were thinking that maybe you can come with Gabriella tomorrow at U of A. Since you know the ways on the school, maybe you can give her a tour around the school." Jack suggested and Troy smiled.

"Sure – since I'm not doing anything tomorrow, I can come with Gabriella." Troy replied happily.

_Oh God! Kill me now, please _Gabriella said to herself closing her eyes.

"Gabriella?" Lucille called

"Yes?" she replied opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Excuse me; I'll be up in my room if you need me." She said grabbing her guitar and running upstairs.

Troy followed her and peaks into her room and he saw her sitting on her computer chair. He lightly knocked on the door. Receiving a faint 'come in', he walked in.

"Hey" he said.

Gabriella's head jerk up and saw Troy standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

"I just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine. Now, can you please leave?"

Troy walked over to Gabriella and kneeled in front of her, holding both of her hands and looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? For everything you did to me since I moved in?" Gabriella scoffed, "Heck, I don't even know why you hated me at first and I don't even know why you're mad at me." She said looking away and holding back the tears that is starting to form.

"You really don't remember, huh?" he asked in a low voice but Gabriella heard it

"Remember what? All I remember is that you're my best friend since we were five and my family moved and—" Gabriella eyes widen. Now she remembers why.

"You remember now?" Troy asked. "You remember the day when you promised me you'll write to me everyday? You remember the day when you said that you'll come back and you're not moving again? You remember now, _Gabby?" _Troy asked using Gabriella's nickname since they were young. His voice is a little hoarse and you can tell he's about to cry.

Gabriella gulped as she remembered the promise she made to him 14 years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Gabby, do you really need to go?" A 5-year-old Troy asked to his best friend who's crying._

"_My mom said we need to. Daddy got a transferred to New Jersey and he wants us to come with him" 5-year-old Gabriella replied with tears falling from her eyes._

_Troy is now crying, "What about me? Who will be there to play with me and call me best friend?"_

_Gabriella wiped her tears, "I'm still your best friend. We promised each other that we will be best friend until we die, remember? And now, I'll promise that I'll write you everyday and I'll come back." She promised._

"_You really promise?" he asked sniffing._

"_I do promise" she replied hugging her best friend._

_End of flashback_

"Until the day that I hadn't received any letters from you, I kept my hopes up that you'll come back and still write to me." He said as a single tear fall down from his eyes. "I guess I'm an idiot waiting for that day to come. Now that you're here, I don't know if I can still call you my best friend because you broke that promise." He said standing up.

Gabriella looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry if I had broken the promise. I'm sorry that you kept your hopes up waiting for me. It's not my intention to forget you. I still remember the promise but with something tragic that had happened…" her voice trailed as she remembers the tragic happening on her life two months ago.

Troy looked at her, confusion written all over his tear-stained face.

"What do you mean something tragic? Does it have to do why you're here?" he asked kneeling again in front of her.

She simply nodded her head.

"Is it about your parents?" he asked holding her arms. She nodded her head again and more tears fall down. Troy hugged her.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry if I brought it up. Please, don't cry." He said rubbing her back.

"I miss them" she said against his chest.

"I know, Gabby. I know." He replied using her nickname again.

They stayed there for a couple of minutes until Gabriella calmed down. She pulled away from Troy and walked to her suitcase to get a cd. After getting the cd, she handed it to Troy.

"I always wanted to give you that. Since, I didn't know that you still live here, I kept it." She said lying down on her bed. "Don't worry; it's not something to be embarrassed about. Actually, it's my first time to give a recorded footage of a person to someone close to me." True, it is her first time to give a cd to someone but she didn't tell who it is.

Troy nodded his head and walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.

"I'm really sorry, Gabriella. And about what happened this morning, I meant what I said." He said kissing her forehead.

_I know_ she said to herself. She looked at Troy and nodded her head giving him a small smile. He got up and opened the door. Before he left, he looked at Gabriella again then to the cd on his hand. He then closed the door behind him and goes to his room.

Gabriella sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _This is going to be hard _she said to herself.

--

**A/N: What do you think? Now Gabriella now knows why Troy hated her and he on the other hand knows about her parents, will everything be okay? And what's on the cd? Find out on the later chapters…**

**- ashli15 - **


	8. Missing you

Sitting on his bed, Troy looked at the cd and it is addressed to him. _It must have been done a long time now _he thought as he opened it and played it on his cd player he had on his room. He opened the television in case there is a video.

It started to play and a message to Troy appeared first and it says:

_To my dearest best friend Troy,_

_I hope you like it. : )_

Then a video of Gabriella appeared next.

"_Hey, my lovely best friend" she said smiling. "How have you been? It has been a long time now since I saw you. How's everything going? My parents' had spoken to your parents and they say you're doing great with basketball. I'm proud of you, Troy! You know, I really miss you. Not only miss but I really _really _miss you." She said emphasizing how she really missed him. _

Troy smiled as she said that words. He missed those times that they will compliment each other. Do things to make the other happy if one of them feels down.

"_So… I have a song for you. I've memorized it just for you. You know how much you mean to me and other than that I always treat you more than a friend, you're like a brother to me – a bossy, arrogant, handsome brother to be exact. Just kidding. _Anyway_, I'll start now before I spill any secrets of mine."_

_Gabriella cleared her throat and started to sing "I Miss You"._

**Sha la la la la,**

**Sha la la la la**

**I used to call you my angel,**

**Said you were sent straight down from heaven**

**I'd hold you close in my arms**

**You love the way I felt so strong**

**You never wanted me to leave**

**You wanted me to stay here holding you**

**I miss you,**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow **

_She sang as she puts her hand over her heart._

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

**I used to call you my dreamer **

**And now you're living out your dream**

**Oh, how you wish I could see**

**Everything that's happening for you**

**You're thinking back on the past**

**It's true that time is flying by too fast**

**I miss you,**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow **

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

_All through out the song, Troy noticed the changes in the lyrics on the first and second verse only. He heard the song a couple of times and he knew that she changed the words "you" to "me" and vice versa._

**I know you're in a better place, yeah**

**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**

**I know that you're where you need to be**

**Even though it's not here with me**

_Troy noticed the tears that are building up on her eyes. The tears that indicates how much she missed him for all of those years they had been apart. And now, he regretted the way he acted towards her for the past one and a half day she's been there living at their house. And to top it all up, he acted again like a jerk earlier to her._

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow **

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

_His eyes starts to water and the song affected her so much that he barely noticed how her voice sounds. Although, he knew Gabriella can sing, he didn't pay attention to it much. The powerful voice she posses now is undeniable. For Troy, it's like the old Gabriella he knew – the sweet, calm voice when she sings – when he was younger. _

**I miss your smile **

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow **

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know **

**I miss you**

**sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

The song ended and the video faded out. _It's still not over. It is rushed _Troy thought as he got up from his bed and turned off the television and the cd player. He walked out of his room and into Gabriella's.

Gabriella's head perk up when she heard the door opened up and reveals Troy. She sat up on her bed and waited for Troy to speak up.

"I watched the cd." He simply said in a low voice.

Gabriella nodded her head in return.

"I love it. And I know it's not finished but still you gave it to me." He said walking to the edge of the bed and sits down. "I want to say that I miss you, too. For the past fourteen years, I always think of you. Even though I have another best friend, you're still the one that truly knows the real me." He said, a single tear fall down from his face and Gabriella noticed it.

She moves from her bed so that she's sitting next to him and she wiped his face as tears started to fall down.

"I'm really sorry, Gabriella. For everything." He said as he hugged her, tears still falling from his eyes.

Gabriella hugged him back and rubs his back gently, "Stop saying sorry. It's in the past now and I don't care anymore on what had happened. I just want to move on and think what's ahead of me."

She pulled away and looked at him, "Besides, I should be the one apologizing. If it's not because of me, you won't blow me off and I wouldn't have to tell you about my parents." She said bowing her head in shame.

Troy puts his thumb and index finger under her chin and lifted it up. "Hey. Look at me, I know it's hard to not have a parent by your side but you're a strong girl. I don't know what had happened because I only knew it earlier. I bet they are watching you now and trust me, they don't want to see you upset." He said giving her a 'do you understand' look.

She nodded her head and holds onto Troy's hand that is resting on her chin.

"You should rest. I'll call you up when dinner's ready." He said standing up and holding onto Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella tightens her grip on Troy's hand and he turns around. "Stay with me?"

He gave her and 'are you sure?' look and she said, "I'm sure. Please? For today only."

He sighed and gives in. He walked over to the bed and laid on her right side. She, on the other hand, laid his left arm over the pillows and she laid down, closer to him. Troy's heart beat started to skip a beat. He didn't expect it to come.

As Gabriella settled on his arms, she slowly falls asleep. Laying her head on his chest, left arm around his waist, made Troy want to be near her every second of every day. Without her, he'll be incomplete.

When he reached his teenage years, he didn't go out on dates. Every girl that falls on his feet is not meant for him. And when Gabriella arrived at their house and when he had kissed her last night, he felt a different feeling towards her. It's like fate brought them together. Now that she's beside him – still sleeping – he wants to hold her closer. But he's afraid that she'll wake up and asked him what he's doing.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his left hand over her hair. Feeling her soft, brown curls beneath his fingertips, Troy can't help to twist it on his finger. Still running his finger through her hair, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep beside the girl he wanted.

--

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I changed the words I, you, me and you're on the first and second verse. The song is "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus a.k.a Hannah Montana – just to inform some of you. That's all. Keep the reviews coming in. By the way, thank you for the amazing reviews I got from the last chapters.**

**-ashli15 -**


	9. Some time with you

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, or things that are mentioned in this story. I only own the plot and title.**

--

It's now around 6 pm and Troy and Gabriella are still sleeping. The adults hadn't noticed that the two young adults are gone for almost two and a half hours.

Lucille is currently preparing dinner when she noticed that her son and Gabriella hadn't shown up since three that afternoon.

"Jack!?" Lucille yelled from the kitchen.

Her husband quickly runs to the kitchen. "What is it? I'm trying to read the sports section of the newspaper."

"Have you seen Troy and Gabriella left the house?" she asked turning to her husband.

"No, why? I've never heard the front door opened and closed or a car drove off" he answered confused on the situation.

"They hadn't shown up since three this afternoon. And knowing Troy, he just gotten up when he came here when we were talking to Gabriella. It's impossible that he's sleeping again." She said still thinking where the two young adults had gone.

"I'll check upstairs. I'm sure they haven't left." He said as he turned on his heel and headed upstairs.

Jack checked first on Troy's bedroom and his son is not there. He closes the door and turned to Gabriella's room. He noticed that the door is slightly open and it's quiet. He slowly opened the door and saw two figures lying on the bed. He switched on the light and he quietly entered Gabriella's room.

Taking a closer look at the two persons in the bed, he saw that it's Troy and Gabriella. He couldn't help but smile. For a short time, he didn't expect it that the two will get close. He wanders if Troy knew the whole story about Gabriella's parents.

Pushing the thought of it, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen and told his wife about what he saw. Lucille quickly got her camera and they both made their way to Gabriella's room.

She looks first at the two before snapping a picture. She remembered that she have the same picture of the two sleeping together but not in a bedroom but in the backyard. They both were lying on the grass on a Friday afternoon. Both the Bolton's and Montez's thought of taking a picture of the two sleeping.

They always thought of the two being together till they grow up. They always thought of them being perfect – made for each other as to what others say. But unfortunately, Gabriella's parents passed away. They will never see their daughter marry the man of her dreams. Sure, they are watching her from above but it's still different to see your child grow up. All of a sudden, Troy moved and the two adults run out of the room before they get caught. They forgot to switch off the light and closed the door behind them.

Stirring up awake, Troy opened his eyes lazily and tried to move but can't. He then remembered that Gabriella asked him to stay with her. He smiled to the thought of waking up next to the girl of his dreams but he quickly shook it off. She only thought of him as a best friend, a brother to be exact.

Troy tried to lift Gabriella off of him but he miserably failed when Gabriella started to stir awake. He just lied down and pretends to be sleeping again. When he felt that Gabriella moved, he opened one of his eyes to see her looking up at him with a smile.

"Hi" he greeted faking a yawn.

"Hey" she replied resting her chin on his chest.

"You just woken up?" she asked

"Nope - I'm already awake before you." He replied opening both of his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"How can I wake you up when you're peacefully asleep?" he said putting his right hand behind his head and his other on her back. "And you look beautiful when you sleep." His eyes widened on what he had said. _Did I just say it out loud? _He asked himself.

Gabriella hides her face on his chest as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Troy asked

She replied a muffled, inaudible 'no' with a shake of her head on his chest.

Troy started to laugh as he got ticklish on what Gabriella's doing.

"Can you stop doing that? It tickles!" he said laughing as he tried to get off Gabriella's face away from his chest.

Gabriella lifted up her head and asked, "What? This?" she did again what she's doing earlier and Troy started to laugh uncontrollably.

As Gabriella continued shaking her head on his chest, Troy had moved making him just inches from falling off the bed. Laughing loudly, they fall of the bed, Gabriella's on top and Troy's under. Then they both got quiet.

Troy looks at Gabriella's eye and she too looked back at him. He leaned forward, putting his hands on her waist. Gabriella froze on her spot as Troy slowly inched his face towards her. His breathing is steady so is his heart beat but Gabriella's breathe is hitching, heart beat beating fast, in other words, she's nervous.

Before their lips touched, they heard Lucille called out for dinner. Troy closed his eyes and hoped that that just not happened. Gabriella pushed herself up and looked around awkwardly.

_That was close _she said to herself sighing. Troy pushed himself up and sighed. It was the moment he'd waited since last night and it got interrupted by his own mom!

"I'll see you downstairs" Gabriella said not looking at Troy and hiding her flushed face.

She quickly left the room and smiled to herself as she started to go to the dining room. She never imagined that time on her life. So close for being kissed by the person who she thought hated her. Everything changes and so does people, isn't it?

Troy followed Gabriella out of the room. Cursing to himself for the time he got a chance to kiss her longer. If his mom hadn't called them out, they surely are making out right now. _Stupid mom! _Troy exclaimed to himself. His jaw a little tight and knuckles closed tightly. He groaned as he entered the dining room.

He sat down on his usual spot. He glanced over at Gabriella and he can see the awkward feeling she's feeling at that moment. Troy made a small smile when he started eating. The two adults looked between the two and mentally noted that something happened aside from waking up next to each other. The two adults looked at each other and shared a look and left the two on their seats.

When they had left, Troy didn't bother asking them where his parents will be going. While Gabriella can never be feel more awkward on her seat since she is left with Troy on the dining room.

_So much for a wonderful day _Gabriella said to herself and silently groaned before continuing to eat.

--

The next day, Troy woke up early. He's not used to waking up early but he did anyway. This day is special for him. Why? This is the day he will get a chance to spend his time with Gabriella. Catch up with what happened in her life for the past 14 years and maybe discovered something else.

He sat down on the couch to wait for Gabriella. His eyes are starting to close as soon as he sat down, he woke up a little too early that's why he's feeling sleepy waiting for her – that's for sure.

Half an hour later, Gabriella walked down the stairs to see Troy sleeping on the couch. His head tilted back on the couch and his mouth a little bit open. Gabriella holds her laughter on the view before her and quietly walked in front of Troy. She closed his mouth and stood straight.

_Wow. He looks so cute sleeping _she said to herself, a smile forming on her lips. She watches him sleep for a minute and thought of something. Maybe she can play with him while he's asleep.

Stretching her arms to his face, Gabriella laid her hands on his cheeks and caresses them lightly. Troy smiled from the sensation Gabriella's giving her. Gabriella smirked as she saw the smile on his face, she positioned her fingers on his cheeks and pinched them hard making Troy winced from the pain. His mouth opened, hands flying over his face and his eyes finally fluttered open.

He glared at Gabriella who's stifling a laugh. He touched his swollen cheeks and swore it hurts as burning your finger. The stinging won't stop as his cheeks started to turn red.

"Why did you do that?" Troy asked rubbing his cheeks. "It damn hurts!"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to play with you. Seeing that you're sleeping why not see how you'll react if I pinched your lovely cheeks." She said reaching to pinch his cheeks but Troy quickly swatted her hands.

"Stop - it already hurts. Just eat your breakfast so that we can leave early. My parents will kill me if they know that you haven't been in the school for your interview." Troy said glaring at her.

"Fine. But I'm not finished with my little game, Bolton" she replied skipping to the kitchen.

"Ugh! That woman has strength to pinch my cheeks like that. Damn, it hurts!" Troy hissed to himself, his cheeks still burning from the pain.

--

They arrive at U of A at exactly 10 a.m. They had argued first whose they'll be taking and ended up using Troy's car because of his reason that he can't drive a car that is much "modern" than his.

Troy toured Gabriella first around the school before they went to the registrar's office where Gabriella signed a few papers for her transfer and she had asked questions about the course she'll be taking while Troy waited for her outside of the school.

About 20 minutes later, Gabriella walked out of the school happily. Troy looked at his best friend – who he had fallen for - smiling that they'll both be attending U of A in the upcoming school year.

"How did it go?" Troy asked as she neared him.

"It went well. I'm accepted!" she jumped in excitement and hugged Troy which caught him off guard.

"Whoa! Calm down a bit." He said as she pulled away from him.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "I'm just happy. I don't need to worry about my future – thanks to your parents, of course." She said holding both of his hands.

"Why don't we celebrate – my treat." He offered to her walking to his car, hands still entwined.

"You sure?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded his head for answer.

"But I'm the one who got accepted _and_ should be the one treating you."

He opened the car door for her, "No need. Being with you is enough as a treat." He said smiling not paying attention on what he had said.

Gabriella blushed and looked down, "If you insist." She got inside the car and let go of Troy's hand, unaware that they had been holding each others hand for almost a minute or so.

Troy got into the driver's seat and drove off to KFC.

--

Parking the car on an empty space on KFC's parking lot, Troy turned off the car engine, goes out of the car, rushes to the side of Gabriella and opened the car door for her.

"Why, thank you" Gabriella thanked Troy for being a gentleman.

"It's nothing. That's all I can do for a beautiful lady like you" Troy replied in a flirty way and closed the car door

"Uh huh. Do you do that to all of the girls you had been with or just me?" she asked

"Only you, my lovely best friend" he said using the words she had said on the cd she gave him.

They entered the fast-food chain and Troy lined-up on the cashier after asking Gabriella on what she likes to eat. Luckily, there are a little mass of people lining up on the counter.

After paying for his order, Troy made his way to the table Gabriella occupied for the two of them. He placed their meal on the table and he puts the tray on the empty table near them and he sat down.

"I'm sorry if I treat you on this place. I'm really hungry and this is the only place I know a little near on the school" Troy apologized sheepishly putting the straw on his cup of coke.

"It's fine. I'm feeling the same with you – hungry." She replied, taking a bite of her fried chicken. "Maybe we can go to the park later. Watch the sunset, walked around the park while eating ice cream. What'd yah think?" she suggested.

"Sure." He replied simply.

--

"So, Troy. Tell me – what had happened in your life in the past 14 years? Gabriella asked Troy.

They are now walking at the park with an ice cream on their hands - Gabriella had hers on her left hand while Troy had his on his right hand. His left hand shoved on his pocket and Gabriella's right arm hooked up on his left arm.

Anyone that walked passed them thought that they are a couple - by the way Gabriella clings to Troy's arm? Who will say that they don't look _and _act like a couple?

"There's nothing neither good nor interesting happened in my life for the past 14 years." Troy replied sheepishly, looking down.

"Aw, c'mon! It's impossible that nothing good or interesting happened in your life."

He looks ahead, "I promise, Gabriella. There is nothing good or interesting happened in my life – even if you asked my parents"

"If you say so" she replied smirking. She could play a little with Troy. She knew deep inside, he's hiding something that he doesn't want her to know, not now or forever. His feelings for her won't be hidden long… or it can be?

As they walked, constantly eating the ice cream on their hands, the sun started set. The sky slowly turned to a low calming color. The orange horizon the sun rays as it set down. A guy walked passed them and he turned around calling Gabriella's name.

"Gabriella?"


	10. Threats

Gabriella turned around to look at the person who called her

Gabriella turned around to look at the person who called her. Her mouth drop when she saw who it was.

"CJ?" she asked with eyes widen in shock.

She run up to him, dropping her ice cream, "How are you? What are you doing here?"

CJ laughed, "I'm fine - having a vacation with my family. How about you?"

They continue to chat amongst themselves, Gabriella forgetting Troy who's with her a moment ago.

Troy looked over at the two people talking. He just finished his ice cream when Gabriella ran up to the guy she knew. Both of his hands shoved up on his jeans pocket. He looked intently at the guy Gabriella's talking to.

He had blonde hair, green eyes, straight nose – if you looked at him side-view, you can see the half-triangle shape it shows – muscular body, and a little shorter than him. He can't stop but feel so jealous. It feels like, his heart is being torn apart. The girl she loves, the one she can't have, is talking to a guy who he doesn't know… yet, it looks like she's having fun, making his heart more shattered than it already is.

He scratched the back of his head and neck and walked away. If it's the way she's going to tell him that she doesn't like him more than a best friend, and then it's not the better way to do it. She should've walk up to him and say, "If you feel anything for me more than a best friend, I'm sorry but I only see you as a best friend, more like a brother to be exact." That way, he can accept the 'rejection' she will make, not like flirting with some random guy and brush it to his face that she doesn't like him.

--

He pulled up at the driveway and locked his car. He made his way inside the house and shuts the door loudly. Before he make his way upstairs he said, "I'm not eating dinner and don't disturb me." Which made his parents looked at each other with confused faces.

Back with Gabriella whose still talking to CJ.

"Wait – I want you to meet someone. This is my best-" before she even had finished her sentence, Troy, her best friend is gone.

She turned to CJ, "Looks like he had gone home. I'm sorry but I need to get home. I'll introduce you to him next time."

"Sure." He replied simply.

They both bid their good-bye and Gabriella walked the sidewalk to the Bolton's house. It's only a 10-minute walk away from the park. She doesn't have any ideas why Troy suddenly disappeared. Maybe he'll tell her when she asked him…

--

It's only been a 4-minute walk away from the park and she can tell someone is following her. She dare not to look behind her, she just ignored it and continued walking until she reached the house. A bad feeling emitted within her. Her heart beat fastened up and she started to sweat. The more she got nearer the house, the more the person near her.

She runs up to the Bolton's house as soon as she saw it. The person that following her had stopped when she started to run. Dropped the cigar on the sidewalk and squished the lit part and lowered his cap. He's wearing all-black - hat, t-shirt, pants and shoes – making him unnoticed in the dark.

"I've found you now, Gabriella Montez" the guy said with an evil smirk followed by an evil laugh.

--

As soon as Gabriella reached the house, she run towards Troy's room and knocked on the door. She heard a loud grumble before the door opened.

"I just said that don't-" Troy didn't finished his sentence when he saw Gabriella on his door. "Oh – it's you. What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, um, why did you left me at the park?" she asked

"I just don't feel so good." He lied

"No, you're not. You were fine while we were out. Tell me, is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong. Everything's fine. Actually, everything's going good in my life. Until you came." He said mumbling the last part.

"Then why are you acting like this?" this time, they are inside Troy's room.

"BECAUSE I'M HURT, OKAY?!" he yelled making her shocked on his outburst.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend remember" she tried to be calm after his outburst.

He chuckled, "_Best friend - _that's what hurts, Gabriella."

"What?" She asked confused

"You know what - you don't even need to know what I meant by that" Troy said ushering her out of his room.

Closing the door behind him, Troy sank down on the floor. Gabriella, on the other side of the room, is still trying to process what he meant on what he said earlier. Does that mean that he doesn't want her to be his best friend anymore? Breathing deeply, Gabriella made her way to her room. She can't understand what just happened or what Troy meant on being hurt by being best friends.

Troy lay on his bed and got his iPod out, plugged the earphone and puts it on his ears. Paramore's "My Heart" blasted through the earphones. A lone tear escaped his eye as the words of the song sink in to him. His heart beats _only _for Gabriella and no one else's. He had loved her since they were young and every time he gets a picture of her before she stopped sending him letters, he then realize that he has feelings for her but when she arrived days ago, his little feelings turned into big ones.

The song is nearing the end and he put it on repeat. Right now, he can't blame himself if only one-fourth of his heart is left to him. Right now, he doesn't care if he cries himself to sleep because right now, the part of his heart he had given out is shattering to pieces. He doesn't care if she loves someone else, he doesn't care if she doesn't take care of his heart, all he cares about is she holding his heart even if it means as a friend, that's all that matters to him.

--

Months have passed and school had started, Troy and Gabriella are still a bit cold to each other. At school, they glance at each other between classes and at home, they'll talk to each other if and only if either one of them needed something that the one might have or they need help. Gabriella had given up on their "cold affection" to each other but Troy stayed strong even though deep inside of him, he's missing her and he doesn't want to get hurt again, not.

In the past few months, Gabriella felt safe after the little stalker-ish feeling she had the night she last talked to Troy. But yesterday is different; she had received a letter, not just a letter – a letter scaring her out of her life. She's cared and she admits that, but she pushed it away thinking of it as a joke someone pulled for her. What's in the letter? Here's what the letter contains:

_I know where you live and where you go to school, Gabriella. I've been watching your every move everyday. I'm just around the corner or maybe around your neighborhood and in your school too. You know me, Gabriella, and I know a lot about you – how your parents died, where you moved and I know names of the family where you're living with right now. Don't worry, they're safe as long as you keep your mouth shut or else one of them will die. I'm warning you, Gabriella. I'm watching you._

She's even more scared when she got a package the next day. She had held it on her hands, with a scared look.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella walked into the kitchen to saw the Bolton's sitting around the table eating breakfast. Every Saturday, this is what they do; since that's the only time they are able to eat breakfast together._

"_Good morning," she greeted followed by a yawn._

_They replied and Gabriella sat down on her chair, she glances at Troy and saw him reading one of his textbook. He's still cold to her after what had happened months ago. She had heard him sing in a hoarse voice and she can tell that he had cried that night – the night they last talked to each other._

"_Gabriella, there's a package for you in the living room." Lucille said to her. She nodded her head in reply and continues to eat her breakfast._

_After eating breakfast, Gabriella made her way into the living room and saw a box covered in different colors – mainly black color - lying on the center table. It has a note attached to the side of it. The top is sealed with a packaging tape – a triple layer of it. She holds it on her hands and ripped the tape off. A scared look show off her face. There on the box are knives, shattered glass, pistols and the most terrifying sight she had seen is two dead small animals that'll fit inside the box all covered with blood – same with the knives, shattered glass and pistols. This is not just a simple scare the person wants to do, it's a threat that not only involves Gabriella but all of the people around her._

_She screamed, screamed to the top of her lungs and Lucille came running to Gabriella once she heard her screaming. She saw the scared look she has, the opened box on her hands and a tear falling down from her eyes._

_Taking the box from Gabriella's hands, she fell down on the floor and Lucille looked inside the box and quickly put it down on the table to hug the crying Gabriella. Troy and Jack came in the room to see Lucille hugging Gabriella._

"_What happened here? Why is Gabriella screaming?" Jack asked panting a little bit._

_Lucille pointed towards the box, comforting Gabriella. The two males inspected the box and Jack gave it to Troy._

"_Throw that away, Troy." Jack ordered and he nodded. Troy sprinted out of the house and threw the box in garbage can outside._

_At the far corner, someone is watching Troy as he threw the box on the garbage, an angry look casting over his face. He doesn't like what's happening and he swore that he will make sure that this time, everyone around her will be involve._

_**End of flashback**_

After what had happened that day, Gabriella has sleepless nights. She's always deep in her own thoughts. She hasn't had a proper 3-day meal - she only eats once or twice a day if any of the Bolton's insisted her to eat just a little. They are starting to get worried, especially Troy. His parents had told him that he needs to watch Gabriella everyday when he can. He gives her ride to school and he saw the fear she's having.

Everyday got worse for Gabriella, she hadn't received any packages but she always receives letters at school, at home and even on her e-mails, she has threats. There are no days she's free from this threats on her life. It's atrocious. She wanted to have a quiet life but with all of the happenings around her, she don't know if she'll stay long to spend her life with the guy she loves and it's her best friend Troy. Yes, she's fallen for him for the last three weeks that he's been taking care of her. At first, she ignored it but then realization hit her that she doesn't love him as a best friend – he also doesn't love her as a best friend – but more than that.

Sighing loudly, she looked out of the car window with sad look on her face. It all seem so unrealistic to a 19-year-old girl soon-to-be twenty to receive death threats. She's too young yet someone wants to take her life away from her. A hand touched her left thigh and she looked at the person beside her.

"Hey, you okay? You're quiet." Troy asked looking at her with a concern look. He too knows what's happening around her and he seems to fall into the same state she was in right now.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking" she replied in a low voice. She gave him a look telling him she's okay and he doesn't need to worry about her.

Gabriella grabs his hand and intertwined their fingers. She wanted to tell him what she's thinking about but she can't do it, she need to stay strong for she knows that Troy will be there for her. Though it hurts Troy to see the only girl his heart beats for, he needs to be there for her every second of every day to make sure she's okay. He promised his parents that he'll take care of her and he intends to make that promise. He will do anything for her, even if it means taking a bullet for her, he'll do it. That's how much he cares for Gabriella.

--

**Sorry for the wait… Our internet connection had been down for two days and I can't figure what I'll write next without any ideas coming in on my mind. So, what do you think of this chapter? Write you review because I love reading your reviews or rants about the chapter, so keep them coming.**


	11. Flowers

Troy pulled up the driveway and looks over at Gabriella

Troy pulled up the driveway and looks over at Gabriella. She's been awfully quiet for the past three weeks and he's getting really worried. He holds onto her left hand and runs his thumb over her knuckles. The thought of her getting hurt anytime soon tears him apart. Gabriella looked at him and gave him a sad smile which made Troy's heart shatter, stomach turn and throat close. He leaned forward and gives her a kiss on her forehead. He releases his hand from hers and gets out of the car, grabbing their bags from the backseat, slung it to his left shoulder. He opened the car door for her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

Inside the house, Lucille is watching them from the window. She can see the hurt Troy's feeling. Troy had grown to love Gabriella and she can tell that he's trying to hold it in. The door opens and the two walks in, Lucille quickly turned to them.

"How was your day at school?" she asked trying to sound cheerful.

Troy answered a weak "fine" and asked his mother to make a snack for him and Gabriella. Lucille nodded her head and made her way to the kitchen to make a snack for the two. She glanced at Gabriella before she walked in the kitchen. She saw the sadness on her eyes. This is not what a young girl should feel. She should be happy, enjoying life but she's not, she's sad and the colors in her life are now dull and colorless.

Gabriella made a move to go upstairs but only stopped by Troy.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Upstairs to do my assignments" she replied nonchalantly.

"No, you're not. We'll be both doing our assignments here in the living room. I don't want to lost sight of you," Troy said looking into her, his eyes scared on what might happened to her anytime on her room.

Gabriella sighed and sits down on the couch. Troy sat down beside her and handed her, her bag. They both did the assignments. Troy will look at Gabriella every five minutes. He wished that all of what's happening around is a dream. He sighed and ran a hand on his hair.

Hours have passed and Troy fell asleep on the couch. Gabriella got done doing her work right before dinner. She couldn't concentrate that much on her work. Lucille called for dinner and Gabriella wakes up Troy.

"Troy" she said shaking him slightly.

Troy groaned and turned so that his body faces Gabriella.

"Troy, dinner's ready" she tried again but this time she slapped his arm loud.

He jump out of the couch and rubbed his arm. Gabriella walked away as soon as Troy woke up. Troy walked into the kitchen to see that they are all eating quietly.

Dinner has been so quiet. No one spoke a word. You can only hear the sounds from the utensils clattering on the table. Gabriella, as always, ate a little. She didn't even finish the food she was eating and went to her room.

--

A door opening was created and Troy woke up. He saw a figure closing his bedroom door and opened the table lamp beside his bed. Noticing that it was Gabriella, he got out of bed grabbing the t-shirt on the floor and walked towards her.

"Gabby? What are you doing up? It's almost quarter to two." Troy asked putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry if I wake you up. It's just that I can't sleep." She replied hugging herself. "I'll just go back to my room. You – you can go back to your sleep." She turned and walks to the door.

"No. You can stay here tonight. Come here" he motioned her to come over.

Troy lay on the other side and Gabriella laid to where the table lamp shines. They are both looking up at the ceiling when Troy felt Gabriella's hand laced with his.

"I-I'm sorry, Troy" her voice croaked

Troy turned his head to look at her, "For what?"

"For everything. Your family shouldn't be getting too involved with me and on what's happening. I'm sorry mostly for you. You always gives me ride to school, takes care of me and looks over at me every time, it's just… I feel that I'm a burden to you and your family." Tears fall down from her eyes and Troy quickly wiped them away.

"Hey – look at me." He ordered and she looked at him. "You're not a burden and you will never be. You're like a daughter to my parents and they looked up at you like their own. As for me, I will be always taking care of you. You mean a lot to me and I would do anything for you. So, don't think like that. Okay?" she nodded her head and closes her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Troy hated it when she cries, he feels like he can't do anything but die at the sight of her crying. He prays that maybe, just maybe, the time will come that the tears that he's going to see are tears of joy that he's the one causing. He continued to caress her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Go to sleep now, okay?" he said and she nodded.

Three minutes later, Gabriella is staring at the ceiling while Troy is starting to fall into a dreamless sleep when Gabriella called his name.

"Troy?"

He replied with a muffled 'yeah', eyes still closed.

"Do you love me?" Gabriella asked still looking up at the ceiling.

Troy's eyes shot open when he heard what Gabriella asked him, and then he asked "What do you mean?" he's still oblivious to what she's asking.

"I mean, do you love me more than a friend?"

He couldn't think. Should he tell her or not? A silence fall upon the two, the ticking of the clock and their even breathing can be heard.

Troy propped himself up with one arm and looked over at Gabriella. The light from the lamp shining over her face, bringing out the gorgeousness she possesses. The contour of her face is perfect. Her brown eyes connecting with his blue eyes.

"Gabriella," he took a deep breathe "I do love you, more than a best friend and more than a sister. This,-" he paused to put his left hand over his chest, "this feeling I feel inside my heart is different. I know this is not the right time to tell you this but I have feelings for you - big ones."

Troy sighed and tucked a hair behind Gabriella's ear. They looked at each other's eyes without saying a word. Troy wanted the time to stop still for a moment. He wants to cherish the moment for a little longer before he go to sleep and wake up the next morning forgetting all of the events at that moment.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Troy said stroking Gabriella's cheek. She nodded her head and Troy lay back facing the other way.

Gabriella sat up as soon as Troy closed his eyes. She looked at Troy's peaceful figure. She can feel her throat closing up; tears burning the lid of her eyes. Thoughts forming inside her mind, thoughts she wanted him to know.

She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek and lay down beside him. She buried her face on his back and let the tears wet his shirt. Troy gulped when he felt his shirt getting wet. He suddenly felt guilty when he didn't let her tell what's on her mind or on why she had asked if he loves her.

He turns around and cups her face, bringing his lips down to hers. Gabriella got shocked when he kissed her. She thought he was sleeping or maybe he still is. If it is a dream, she doesn't want to wake up because the feeling she's feeling right now is too good to be true.

Troy pulls away and opens his eyes to look at hers, "I love you, Gabriella."

She smiled, that's all what she wanted to hear. Those three words she's dying to hear from the one person she cared and love the most. The only person she wants to live with the rest of her life and that is Troy.

She brings her right hand to caress his cheek and she replied, "I love you, too, Troy. I love you with all my heart. I can't promise you anything good in our relationship but I can promise you that my heart belongs only to you." It's true that whatever happens, her heart belongs to Troy and only him. Even if world war 3 start, all of the continents combine, all of the water on Earth drains; her heart will only be his.

He pulled Gabriella closer to him and strokes her back soothingly. Her eyes started to close as Troy continued to stroke her back. She rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. Not long after Gabriella fall asleep, Troy dose off.

--

Two hours later, Troy woke up to do his daily jogging. He looks over at his alarm clock and it reads _4:45 am. _A little early than his usual jog early in the morning but he didn't care. It's just 25 minutes early than his jog.

He stretches up his arm and tries to sit up when he felt a body next to him. He looked over at the person next to him and remembered what had happened two hours ago. A smile crept to his face when Gabriella told him that she loves him too. When he heard those words came out from her mouth, the last piece of puzzle his looking is now found and it's been complete. But in his, a piece of his heart is missing and Gabriella made it whole in time before he got his heart too broken waiting and wishing that the day won't come that she'll tell that she feels the same but its over now – he's finally complete.

He slowly got up from bed. He put his pillow underneath Gabriella's arm to make sure he didn't wake her up. Walking to his closet, he slowly opened it up, grab a sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He changed in the joint bathroom he had in his room.

After changing, he walks over to the bed and pressed a kiss on Gabriella's cheek before creeping out of the room quietly. As he opened the door, his dad came out of the room before him. Troy put up his finger on his lips saying to be quiet.

Troy and his dad always wake up early in the morning. It has been their routine that they'll wake up early in the morning since Troy turned 15 and he started to play basketball. You see, his dad didn't push him hard on achieving what his son wants. His son is an adult now and he can decide on what he wanted in his life. Jack and his wife had told him that what he wanted, they will support him. It's his decision and they will be there for him 100 percent.

Both father and son made their way downstairs - Troy, outside the house for his one-hour jog and Jack, at the backyard to shoot some hoops. Troy still didn't get why he's father always doing the same routine every morning. His father is the greatest basketball coach he knows, and still, the greatest. Jack still coaches basketball at East High where Troy attended his high school years.

--

Gabriella shivered in her sleep as she felt a cold breeze of air graze on her skin. She squint her eyes and slowly opens them. Taking in her surrounding, she knew she's not in her room because she spent the night in Troy's room. Speaking of Troy, she look on the side he had occupied and saw that Troy's gone. She thought that maybe he's downstairs eating breakfast.

Sitting up, she stretched her arms behind her head and swings her feet on the side of the bed and stands up. She fixes Troy's bed before exiting the room to go to her room opposite his.

She stand in front of her closet and decided to what she'll wear and headed to the bathroom. A smile slowly formed on her lips. She didn't know why but she has a feeling that the day will be amazing from her instinct.

After taking a bath, Gabriella sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen where Lucille is busy preparing breakfast. These were the times she misses the most aside from dinner. She misses waking up every morning with the smell of any food that is being prepared for that morning. She misses the times that she'll greet her parents every morning, giving them kiss on their cheek. But now, it's different.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked as she takes a sip of her coffee.

As if on cue, Troy walked in the kitchen holding something on his back, "Someone said my name?"

Gabriella turned her head to the kitchen door and smiled seeing Troy. Sweat evident on his face and on his shirt. It may be disgusting but for Gabriella, he's still handsome.

"Morning," she greeted Troy.

"Morning" he replied back. "Morning, mom" he said to his mom who is busy cooking eggs.

Troy stood in front of Gabriella and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Lucky for them, Lucille's not watching. If she does, she'll ask the two questions non-stop. Gabriella tears a sheet of tissue paper on the table top and wiped Troy's face.

"You're sweaty" she said as she continues to wipe his face. "Where have you been, by the way?"

"Get my morning jog. I guess I haven't told you that I always do that every morning." He replied and pulls out the thing he's been hiding on his back since he got there.

"Here," he handed her two lilies and two roses.

"Aww – thank you. But how did you know these are my favorite flowers?" she asked puzzled.

"Childhood memories" he simply said.

"You still remember that?" he nodded with a goofy grin.

_Five year old Gabriella and Troy are standing outside a flower shop looking at the beautiful flowers._

"_Those are beautiful" Gabriella awed, pointing to the flowers that are beside each other._

"_Do you know that the one in the left is called a rose and on the right side is called lilies?" Troy asked making Gabriella to look at him._

"_How did you know that?"_

"_I've seen pictures of those flowers in some book. And I know what the meaning of them is."_

"You know, I still have this feeling that maybe one day you'll be a great florist. You know everything about flowers." She joked holding in her laughter.

Troy frowned, "Hey! Is it bad that I know everything about flowers?"

"No," she let out the laugh she's holding in. "it's just weird that you know such thing about flowers more than a girl does."

"Go ahead, Montez. Tease me about flowers and I promise you that you will never, I repeat never, going to receive any flowers from me." He said feigning hurt.

Gabriella stands up and lays her flowers on the table. "Aww. I'm sorry. Did I hurt your little feelings about _flowers?" _she asked putting her hands on his shoulder.

Automatically, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. "No," he said stretching his word. "you just hurt my feelings because I don't think you appreciate receiving flowers from me."

"Sorry" she simply said and gives him a quick kiss.

So much for being irresistible, Troy pulled in Gabriella for another kiss, this time longer than intended. They stood there for God knows how long. Lost in their own little world, they had forgotten the people around them.

"Ahem" someone clear their throat and the two pulled away from their little make-out session in the kitchen.

They both look down and a blush crept out to their cheeks for pure embarrassment. So much for being caught.

--

**Sorry for not being able to update. This past week had been tough for me. And I know for a fact that I will be busier next month because of school that'll be starting next month. (So much for being a college student and being a 16-year-old.) I don't know when the next chapter of Windstruck will be out. R&R**


	12. Kidnapped

Troy ran upstairs quickly as he can to avoid the questions he'll get from his parents

Troy ran upstairs quickly as he can to avoid the questions he'll get from his parents. Gabriella looked down at her food that has been in front of her minutes ago. Picking up her fork, she cut bite size pieces of her breakfast.

"So Gabriella, what is your relationship with Troy?" Jack asked with a smile on her face.

Gabriella sighed dejectedly, "I don't know. All I know is that we confessed our love for each other last night."

Lucille stood next to Gabriella and put an arm around her shoulder. "You know, every relationship has its own stage. I still remember that Jack and I was the same as you and Troy are – I, too, did not know where our relationship stands."

She looked at her Auntie and Uncle back-and-forth. "You mean?"

"Yes." Jack answered immediately. "But we were both seventeen at that time. I met Lucille in a fast food restaurant and by that time, we grew closer to each other. Neither one of us knew that we both have feelings for each other. Then after a week, we had our first date. It was then we realized how much we love each other."

"But Troy and I is different from the two of you." Gabriella pointed out.

"When it comes to love, it maybe different from other people but in the end, the person whom you are falling for is maybe the one who you are looking for." Lucille explained.

--

That morning has passed quickly. When Troy came downstairs, his parents are already gone, leaving Gabriella and him alone. But he felt something indescribable, like something's not right and he doesn't know what it is.

The ride to school was quiet; you will definitely get deaf from the silence.

"You've been quiet all this morning. Is there something bothering you?" Troy asked as he parked his car.

Gabriella nodded slowly, "Don't worry; it's not that alarming at all."

Troy reached over and touched her cheek. "Ella, you know you can tell me everything. I don't want you to stuff it all inside of you. Let me help you get through whatever you're thinking is."

She gave him a small smile and holds the hand that is resting on her cheek. From the sincerity Troy shows at her, she knew that she has nothing to be afraid of – nothing.

"I promise I will tell you soon if what is bothering me really is a problem." She replied, kissing the palm of his hand.

Troy got out of his car and ran quickly to the other side to open Gabriella's door.

"Thank you."

From afar, a figure of a man is walking towards them. He's wearing a casual dress – light blue printed shirt, khaki pants, and slippers.

"Gabby!" the man called.

The two look at the person who just called Gabriella's name. A smile grew on her face while Troy took a second to look at the person intently. He knew the guy from somewhere but can't remember when and where he has seen this guy.

"CJ!" Gabriella called out happily. She gave CJ a hug when he approached them, her left hand is clasped within Troy's right. "How are you? I haven't seen you in months."

"I flew back to home. You know, fixing some family problems."

Gabriella nodded. "I see. By the way, I want you to meet Troy. Troy, this is CJ – my cousin. CJ, Troy."

"What's up, man?" CJ shakes hand with Troy. "So you must be the guy Gabriella's talking about." Gabriella blushed and looked down while Troy looked at her with a silly smile.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"No." Gabriella lied, earning a laugh from CJ.

"What do you mean 'no'? You always talked about him before you went back here after the incident. You always say and I quote 'I miss Troy. I wish they still live in Albuquerque' or 'I wish Troy never forgotten me because I don't – I love him.' Now tell me if it's a lie or not, because we both know that my parents know that too."

Gabriella frowned, "I hate you."

"You don't hate me, you freaking love me." CJ teased.

"Start running now because I might kill you." She let go of Troy's hand and advance to her cousin with a scowl on her face.

CJ started to run around the parking lot with Gabriella hot on his heels. Troy watched with an amused smile as the two run around with Gabriella screaming after her cousin. He never saw this side of Gabriella, so cute even though she's mad. When Gabriella took a run in front of him, she stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why did you stop me?" Gabriella whined. "I was catching up with him."

Troy turned her around. "No, no babe. This is not the time for being all too violent. Your cousin is just joking with you."

"You're boyfriend's right, cuz. I was joking with you." CJ cut in.

Gabriella pouted like a 5-year-old. "But he's telling my secrets."

"It's not a secret, Gab. If it is, I will never promise to keep a secret, especially if it is from you."

She wanted to kill her cousin right now. "Someday I will get my hands on you." She threatened.

"Ooh! I'm scared." He teased with a laugh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something or rather someone from afar looking mysteriously at them making him to stop laughing.

"You should go inside now." CJ said in a serious tone, still looking at the person looking at them.

Gabriella looked weird at her cousin, "You want to get rid of us now?"

"I'm serious Gabriella – go inside now." He said in a deadly serious tone.

"We should do what your cousin's want us to do." Troy leads them out of the parking lot and to the front door of the school.

With CJ not taking his eyes from the stranger looking at them, he shouted. "Take care of her, Troy. Keep her by your side all the time."

"I will." Troy shouted back.

The guy that has been watching the three turned to his left and started to walk away. He can feel the burning stare of CJ on his back. But what does he want with Gabriella and why does this person stalks her?

"I'LL pick you at six thirty tonight for our date, okay?" Troy said as they made their way to his car.

"Pick me up? We live at the same house, Troy. Why pick me up if you can wait for me?" Gabriella asked confused.

He needs an excuse. "Because, I will leave after we get home. Chad has asked me with something."

"Chad? You said he doesn't live here since he was in Los Angeles with Taylor. Am I missing something here?"

"Oh… umm… actually, I-uh-fine, I'll tell the truth. I have something to do after we get home and that means I need to leave early – that's why I will pick you up." He said truthfully. Though he has had no idea on what to say, he knew that the best way still is telling the truth.

Satisfied with his answer, she replied. "Okay. It's because I trust you and I know you won't mess up this date."

HOURS have past and now; Gabriella is waiting for Troy to pick her up. She's getting nervous as hell as time seems to slow down every second. Every second, she'll glance at the clock to see the time. The clock read _5:50 pm. _ The doorbell rings, making her look intently at the clock in front of her.

_That's weird. Troy said he'll pick me up at six thirty. Oh well, being early is good. _Gabriella thought to herself.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" She called out as she run down the stairs in hurry.

"You're ear-" she didn't finish her sentence as soon as she opened the door. "Who are you?"

The person in front of her pulls out a handkerchief and placed it on her face, turning her around. She tried to scream but the person hold her tightly and pressured the handkerchief to her face. Soon, she started to feel dizzy and closed her eyes. The person pulled her to his car and placed her on the backseat.

TROY came back home at 6:25. When he came back, he was greeted by silence. Obvious that there is no one home, but how could it be no one home if Gabriella is there to wait for him?

"Hello? Anybody home?" He only heard was silence.

"Gabriella – are you here?" He asked loud enough when he went to her room. _Hmm. That's odd. _He thought to herself.

Troy searched the whole house for Gabriella but there is no sign of her in every place of the house. Then the phone ring.

"Hello?" He said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"_If you still want to see your beloved girlfriend, follow all the instructions on the letter on your car." _A deep, scary voice said on the other line.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Troy asked to the person on the other line.

"_Oh. So this girl I have captive right now is not your girlfriend." The person kneeled on Gabriella's side and pointed a gun on her temple. "You heard that Gabriella? You are not his girlfriend. Poor thing." The voice said in a pitiful voice, followed with a scary laugh._

"Who are you and where's Gabriella?" Troy said angrily.

"_You just said you don't know her, what's with the sudden interest to the girl?"_

"Damn it, just tell me where she is!" he ordered angrily.

"_If you got the note, just follow what it says and don't call the police. I'll know if you call them or not. And don't tell anyone or else she'll get it." _He could hear muffled screams and cry; he guessed that the person moved closer to Gabriella.

"I'll do what you told me to do – just please don't hurt her." He begged as he walks to the kitchen to grab a stick-it pad and write something down.

"_Good boy. Come here and save your little damsel in distress." _The line went off.

Troy put down the phone on the counter and posted the note on the refrigerator. He then dashed out of the house and to his car. He saw a piece of paper on his windshield and he picks it up.

"If you are brave enough to save Gabriella, go to the address below. Remember: Don't tell anyone or your girl will die in an instant before you get here. I will know if you are trying to outsmart me." He finished reading the letter.

Troy dialed a familiar number. After a few rings, a voice spoke up. _"You have reached Lucille's phone. I can't pick up right now. Please leave a message after the beep."_

"Mom, its Troy. Gabriella's in danger and I need to save her. I'll send the address to you. As soon as you get this, wait for five or so minutes then call the police. Love you, mom." He quickly closed his phone and drove off to an old warehouse by the wharf.

"I CAN'T believe you live here, Gabriella. You tired me looking for you."

Gabriella tried to say something clearly but muffled by a cloth tied around her mouth.

"Did you say something?" The person move closer to her and untied the cloth.

"Why are you doing this, Marcus? My family didn't do anything to you!" Gabriella exclaimed angrily.

Marcus chuckled, "Didn't do anything? You should know what your family did to me, Gabriella or should I call you _Princess _Gabriella – which one suits you the most?"

"I don't have any idea on what you're talking about! Just let me go!"

He move closer to her and inched his face to her. "Why should I let you go if your parents didn't let me go when they brought me to the dungeon and let me suffer for two years. Do you even know what it feels like to be tied on the wall and smell like dead fish? I want you to feel it too."

Gabriella wanted to cry not because of what Marcus is saying to her but because of what might happen in the upcoming hours. Questions run through her head right at that moment like: will she be able to see Troy again after this? Will she be able to tell Troy all about her? Can Troy accept her when she tells the truth about her identity? And the only question she never wanted to think is can Troy save her in time?

--

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I have been busy with the first semester of school. I'm a college now, so I need to focus more on studies. Again, I'm so sorry. Wish you all understand.**


End file.
